Elise Castor
Elise Castor is the wife of Jason Castor, a patient at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Reality History Jason's Accident Her husband, Jason, was in an accident, in which his C3 and C4 vertebrae were crushed and his spinal cord severed, as well as sustaining severe heart damaged. Though the heart damage was repaired by Cristina Yang, there was nothing they could do about the spinal cord damage and he was left paralyzed from the neck down. When his wife heard what had happened, she told Cristina that they needed to wake him up to ask him if he wanted to be kept on the ventilator or if he wanted to be allowed to die. After being asked a series of questions to test his awareness, he chose to have the ventilator turned off with his wife's support. Relationships Romantic Jason Castor She was married to Jason Castor until his death. She says she knows him very well, down to what he's going to say and what he'll order in a restaurant. Career She is a nurse and as such, she knew how serious the damage to Jason's spine was. Notes and Trivia *The day Jason died, she had been planning to surprise him with tickets to the playoffs. Alternate Universe Future History Jason's Accident Her husband, Jason, was in an accident, in which his C3 and C4 vertebrae were crushed and his spinal cord severed, as well as sustaining severe heart damaged. Though the heart damage was repaired by Cristina Yang, there was nothing they could do about the spinal cord damage and he was left paralyzed from the neck down. When his wife heard what had happened, she told Cristina that they needed to wake him up to ask him if he wanted to be kept on the ventilator or if he wanted to be allowed to die. He was awakened and informed about what had happened. After seeing his wife and her reaction, he decided to stay on the ventilator. Trial Work When the opportunity came up for Jason to be part of Callie and Derek's trial to help paralysis patients like himself, but not him, he agreed to participate. While testing a special suit that allowed him to walk, his kidneys failed and he collapsed. Despite the fact that he was cleared to continue the trial, his wife believed he wouldn't because he believed she had talked him into doing it in the first place, just like he said that seeing her made him choose to live when he wanted to turn of the ventilator and die. Relationships Romantic Jason Castor She is married to Jason Castor. Since his accident, she has been his caretaker. Owen Hunt After venting to Owen about her struggles with Jason and how she can't do all these things she wants to do because of him, the two shared a kiss. Professional Cristina Yang When Jason collapsed, Elise asked about Cristina, because as the first doctor Elise had met, she trusted her. Career She is a nurse and as such, she knew how serious the damage to Jason's spine was. Notes and Trivia *She admitted to Owen that she wanted to have a baby, but she couldn't because of Jason. Gallery Episode Stills 10x17-4.jpg 10x17-6.jpg 10x17-8.jpg Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:Nurses